Beware of Chibiness!
by Wings
Summary: *Completed, for now...* What would happen if Mimi found two chibi versions of her friends standing at her doorway, pleading for help? Read and find out! This is for lime_lizard's Sorato contest. ^^
1. Uh Oh...

**Beware of Chibiness!**   
Episode 1 - Uh Oh... 

Started: April 16, 2001   
Finished: April 17, 2001 

Warnings: Sorato/Yamara alert! If you find this couple to your dislike, then I'd suggest you leave here at  
once. Jyoumi bits are present. And beware of slight hyperness... ^^;; 

Disclaimer: If I own Digimon, then this fanfic won't even be written. I'd love to though... *sighs* 

Notes: This is for lime_lizard's Sorato Contest... Yamato, Sora, Mimi are 15 in here, and Jyou is 16. ^^ 

*~* *~* 

"I swear, Mimi, if he ever does that again, it's over." Sora Takenouchi fumed, "That's the third time he's   
been late this week, and I just, ARGH!!!" The auburn beauty jumped up and paced around her friend's   
bedroom. 

Mimi Tachikawa merely raised an eyebrow as she eyed the fuming girl's pacing. Finally, she let out a sigh,   
"Sora, calm down a bit, will ya? Pacing around my room will definitely not help the situation." 

"..." Sora frowned and plopped herself onto Mimi's armchair reluctantly, "Well?!" 

"I think you should talk to Yamato about it." The keeper of Purity said lazily, while playing with with strands   
of her strawberry blonde hair, "Let him know that his tardiness is annoying you, and try working out some   
answers, instead of letting it out in front of me." 

The keeper of Love was about to open her mouth and argue, but decided that her friend was right. She   
frowned a bit more, "Guess you're right... I'll try that later." 

"Good. That way I can spend more time with Jyou instead of you." Mimi joked, as she glanced at Sora with   
a sense of amusement. 

The ruby-eyed girl grumbled in response, then shrugged, "Well, I gotta go home now, or Mom will freak   
out." With that, Sora landed on her feet swiftly, and gathered her coat and bag. 

Mimi grinned, "Great, I have to get ready for the date anyway!" 

"What kind of friend are you, Mimi?!" Sora groaned, "Placing your boyfriend on the top of the list instead of   
your best friend!" 

Shrugging innocently, Mimi offered an answer, "A good friend?" 

Sora snorted as she stepped out of the room, "Well, have fun." 

"Don't worry, I will." Mimi winked and escorted Sora out, "Ja ne!" 

"Ja." 

*~* 

'Will I really break up with Yamato if he is late for our date again? I probably love him too much to do that,   
but that tardiness is bugging me to no end! Geez, this is giving me a headache...' Sora sighed and   
continued her walk home. Getting bored out of her wits, Sora began looking around, as she noticed   
something on the ground sparkling under the sun. As curiosity got the better of her, she bent down a little   
to pick up the object - a small, aqua crystal sphere. 'What in the world...?' 

"Hey, Sora!" 

Upon hearing her name called, Sora slid the crystal in her pocket as she turned around, finding Yamato   
Ishida running towards her. "What's up?" 

Smiling brightly, Yamato presented two tickets in his hands, "That's for tonight." 

Sora took the tickets from her koi's hands and read, "Endless Waltz?!" She stared from the tickets to   
Yamato's grinning face, and back to the tickets. Her eyes twinkling, Sora threw her arms around Yamato's   
neck and laughed, "Kami-sama, you're the best, Yama-chan! I've been waiting to see Endless Waltz for   
such a long time!" 

[Wings: Yes, I'm currently obsessed with Gundam, so sue me. Endless Waltz is cool! ^^] 

"I'm glad, Sora-chan. Shall I pick you up at seven tonight?" Yamato smiled as he slid his arms around   
Sora's waist, giving her a small kiss on the cheek at the same time. 

Right at the moment of the kiss, the forgotten aqua crystal was glowing brilliantly, as it shot out a layer of   
soft, blue mist, enveloping the embracing couple. As the mist cleared, a shocking sight appeared... 

Yamato and Sora looked at each other, and let out a deafening scream,   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yamato began hesitantly, "What the hell-" 

"...happened to us?!" Sora finished for him. 

Standing in the spot where the mist had cleared, were, yes, chibi versions of Yamato and Sora. 

[Wings: Aww, aren't they cute? ^^   
Chibi Yama: I'll beat you up if you don't change us back! *shows fist*   
Chibi Sora: Yes, beat the crap outta her, koi!   
Wings: Shut up, and get back into the fic, or omae o korosu.   
Chibi Yama/Sora: Eeps! *disappears*] 

Too stunned to move nor speak, Yamato and Sora stared at each other until their eyes were almost bugging   
out. 

Finally, Yamato broke the silence, "S-sora, what happened to us?" 

She blinked for a few times before answering, "Beats me... I'd like to know myself. But there's an even   
more important problem at this moment." 

"Nani?" 

"Our parents, baka." 

Yamato frowned, "Kuso. How are we supposed to go home like this?" 

"Let's go find Jyou and Mimi. They might be able to help us." The chibi Sora suggested, and tried to move   
in her oversized school uniform. 

Yamato tried rolling up his sleeves and pants, then helped Sora as soon as he was finished. He muttered as   
he clonked around in his also oversized loafers, "This is so not good." 

"Ditto. Let's go." Sighing, Sora dragged her bag along the road, and thought wistfully, 'At least I just came   
from Mimi's, that would make the trip a lot shorter.' 

And all Yamato could think of now is, 'Kuso.' 

*~* 

RING! 

Mimi frowned as she heard the doorbell ringing, 'Who is it?! I have only half an hour left before the date,   
and I still haven't picked my dress yet!' She placed her brush down and headed towards the front door,   
getting annoyed at the frantic ringing. "Geez, I'm coming!" Opening the door, Mimi saw no one... at least   
when she looked straight ahead. "Damn kids, playing around with doorbells." About to close the door in   
frustration, Mimi felt a little tug at her skirt hem. Her gaze trailed along the little hand and landed on a little   
girl... or rather a little girl with a little boy at her side, both staring at her impatiently. 

"Mimi, we need your help." The little girl pleaded, as she swinged the larger girl's hand slightly. 

Blinking in surprise, Mimi finally croaked out, "Sumimasen, but what are you two kids doing here?" 

"We are not little kids!" The little boy snorted, his sapphire eyes blazing. 

"Yama, we *are* currently." The cute auburn-haired girl replied worreidly. 

Mimi stared at the pair of chibis in front of her, "Um, you two still haven't answered my question yet. Who   
are you and what are you doing here?!" 

The chibi blonde boy snickered, "I swear, Mimi, you're such a ditz. I'm Ishida, and she's obviously-" 

"Sora. Mimi...?" Sora finished for him and looked up at the older girl expectantly. 

Mimi's eyes widened in shock, "You're saying that you are Sora Takenouchi, and the little boy beside you is   
Yamato Ishida?! What kind of a joke is this?" 

"This is not a joke, Tachikawa." Yamato smirked. 

"Mimi, you've *got* to help us." Sora pleaded again, "How are we supposed to go home like this?" 

Deciding that these two little kids are really her friends, Mimi let them in and said, "Sit down first, and tell   
me the whole story." 

Yamato and Sora nodded, and stepped in. As Mimi was about to close the door, Jyou Kido came walking up   
to her. 

"Hey Mims, you ready to go?" Jyou greeted his girlfriend with a grin. 

"To be honest, no." Mimi shrugged, and noticed Jyou's surprised glance, "We've got a problem here, and I   
think our date will have to be cancelled tonight." 

Jyou raised an eyebrow in interest, "What problem?" 

"Come in and you'll see." 

*~* 

Jyou looked around, and saw two little kids in front of him, "Uh, Mimi, so you have a babysitting job   
tonight?" 

"No, baka. We have to help them." Mimi gestured towards the pair of chibis in front of her. 

"Dare..." 

The keeper of Purity sighed, "Meet the chibi versions of Yamato and Sora." 

"Hi Jyou!" Sora looked up and smiled. 

"Hey Kido." Yamato gave the older boy a glare. 

The keeper of Faith blinked in surprise, "Uh... Sora and Yamato...?" 

Two little hands shot up quickly, "Here!" Both chibis looked at each other and let out a series of giggles,   
confusing their friends totally. 

*~* *~* 

Wings: Aww... aren't they just adorable?   
Chibi Sora: *smiles brightly* Of course we are! ^^   
Chibi Yama: I'm sure Wings have a solemn request to make now...   
Wings: *sniffs* Yeah, why don't you two do me the favor and say it for me?   
Chibi Yama: Review please! Or Wings will make us less adorable in the next episode! You wouldn't want   
that, would you? *glares*   
Chibi Sora: *looks up with puppy eyes* You have to, for both of us chibis' sakes!   
Wings: Yep yep, you heard them. Review! ^^ 

  



	2. Parental Troubles

**Beware of Chibiness!**   
Episode 2 - Parental Troubles 

Started: May 12, 2001   
Finished: May 13, 2001 

Warnings: Sorato/Yamara alert! If you find this couple to your dislike, then I'd suggest you leave here at   
once. And beware of slight hyperness... bacause I have Chibi Yama and Chibi Sora as my muses now! ^^ 

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon, but this Ken plushie is mine!! 

Wings: This is for lime_lizard's Sorato Contest... I really don't know how long this fic will be...   
Chibi Yama: Well, just give a number!   
Wings: But I'm not sure!   
Chibi Sora: Come on! *You* are the author! You *must* know!   
Wings: ... maybe about five episodes, I'm not sure.   
Chibi Yama: That's better.   
Wings: *sigh* Why did I pick you two as this story's muses...?   
Chibi Yama/Sora: What did you say!? *stares as menacingly as chibis could*   
Wings: Umm... nothing. ^^;; On to the fic! *runs away* 

~*~ ~*~ 

"Okay, Mimi. So what you are saying is that we *can't* let Ishida-sama and Takenouchi-sama know about   
what happened to Yamato and Sora?!" Jyou exclaimed, not believing what he just heard. 

Mimi nodded as if nothing has happened, "Yep, you heard me." 

Jyou's jaw dropped to the ground, "You must be kidding me, Mimi! Tell me you are!" 

"I'm serious, Jyou." 

Jyou regained his cool and shook his head furiously, "But Mimi, we can't let their parents worry about them!   
And you know Takenouchi-sama, she'd worry to death about Sora! She might even call the police by now!   
Mimi-" 

Sighing, Mimi cut her boyfriend off, "Jyou, there's always the phone. We can call their parents and tell them   
they're having a sleepover at our houses." 

"Mimi, I'm definitely not agreeing on this." Jyou furrowed his eyebrows, "What if Yamato and Sora are going   
to be stuck like this for a long time? We can't let them sleepover at our houses every night, you know.   
Ishida-sama and Takenouchi-sama are bound to know sometime, we can't hide this from them forever.   
They'll find out the truth sooner or later." 

Mimi went mute for a moment, realizing that Jyou was right on that. Yamato and Sora's parents will know   
what happened soon, and they shouldn't hide the truth from them. Sighing again, she smiled warily,   
"You're right, koi. I'll get Sora back, and you take Yamato." 

"Alright, but be careful, Mims." Jyou kissed her lightly on the cheek, and brushed a finger over her soft hair,   
"Although our date was ruined tonight, we can still go out tomorrow, right?" 

Mimi grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl. And let's go shopping tomorrow after school, 'kay?" 

Rolling his eyes, Jyou smiled, "Whatever you want, my princess." He pulled back and headed back to the   
living room, where Yamato and Sora are waiting. 

~*~ 

"Yama, me sleepy..." Sora yawned softly and slumped back into the couch. 

Yamato smiled and wrapped Sora in his arms, letting her rest on his lap, "Then sleep, Sora. Sleep tight."   
Gently, he brushed a lock of stray hair away from her forehead, and played with her soft auburn tresses for   
a while. 

A moment passed, and Sora was in la-la land. She unconsciously snuggled closer to Yamato, digging her   
small face into his chest. 

A soft smile cracked upon the blonde's face, as he soon followed the burnette into a deep slumber, both   
exhausted from the day's events. 

~*~ 

Mimi watched as Jyou stopped at the doorway of the living room, and wondered what he was up to. She   
crept closer and saw the look of gentleness on his face, "Nani-" 

"Shh." Jyou shushed her quietly, as he smiled and pointed towards the couch. 

Then Mimi saw. It was Yamato holding Sora in his arms - and both are asleep. Even she couldn't hold her   
smile in, "They're so sweet, Jyou. Let them sleep here tonight, and we'll bring them back the first thing in   
the morning." 

"Alright." Jyou glanced at the sleeping children before turning to Mimi, "You got a blanket or something to   
tuck them in?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get them a blanket now." Mimi said and made her way towards the hallway closet, "You go   
home now, Jyou. I'll take care of them." 

"Okay, Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." 

"'Kay. Oyasumi nasai." Mimi leaned over for a kiss, which Jyou gladly gave her. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Mimi-chan." Jyou waved and disappeared into the night. 

Mimi closed the door and made her way back to the living room, and gently covered her friends with the   
blanket. Then she slipped out silently to make the phone call to Yamato and Sora's parents. 

~*~ 

A beam of sunlight shone through the curtains, waking Mimi up from her beauty sleep. She opened her   
unwilling eyes and grumbled, "Morning already? Shimatta... I don't want to go to school..." Lazily, she   
made her way towards the bathroom and got ready for school. "I need my breakfast..." Mimi mumbled as   
she walked downstairs, suppressing a big yawn. Setting her bag down, she came to the living room and saw   
Yamato and Sora still sleeping in each other's arms. A smile sprayed across her lips as she shook them   
up gently, "Wake up, sleepyheads. It's morning." 

Sora woke first with a yawn, and rubbed her eyes in such a adorable way that even Mimi couldn't resist,   
"...'s morning?" 

Mimi scooped chibi Sora into her arms and laughed, "Yep! Oh Sora, you're so cute!" This statement   
produced a chain of giggles from the little girl. 

"..." Yamato finally woke up too, and stretched a little. Seeing Sora in Mimi's arms giggling, he glared very   
hard at Mimi before the other girl noticed, and put Sora back down. 

"Anou, I need to get you two home soon, before your parents go out to work. So hurry up, wash yourselves   
off in the bathroom, and I'll get us some cereal. Then we're off." Mimi explained. 

Sora thought for a moment and asked, "Mimi, don't you have to go to school yourself?" 

"Yes I do, but I'll call in late. I only need to skip one class, I think, or two classes at maximum." The keeper   
of Purity then shooed them off, "Go quick. We need to hurry." 

"Alright, Tachikawa." Yamato remarked, then grabbed Sora's hand and sped off to the bathroom. 

[Wings: Get your minds outta the gutter, if you got any hentai thoughts!   
Chibi Sora: What hentai thoughts do readers get?   
Wings: You wouldn't want to know...   
Chibi Yama: *whispers in Sora's ear*   
Chibi Sora: *eyes widen* Shimatta! People think like that?   
Wings: Some, Sora. ^^ Some people do.] 

Half an hour later, all three friends were finished washing and eating. Feeling clean and nourished, they   
were about to head out when Mimi heard the doorbell rang. 

"Now, who could that be?" Mimi mumbled as she bustled towards the main door. Opening it, she found her   
blue haired boyfriend standing there, smiling brightly under the morning sun. 

"Ohayoo, Mims." Jyou winked, "How's Yamato and Sora?" 

Mimi shrugged, "I was just about to take them back. Why are you here?" 

"I thought you could use a hand, or rather, a company." The guardian of Faith answered. 

"Arigatou." With that, Mimi turned around and got our two kawaii chibis out of the house, "Jyou, how do you   
think their parents will react when they see Yamato and Sora... shrink a couple of sizes?" 

Jyou chuckled, "Surprised, I guess. They'll be okay." 

"Hope so." 

~*~ 

"Mims, I'll be upstairs, you know where Yamato lives, right?" Jyou asked his girlfriend before parting. 

Nodding, Mimi grinned, "Yep. Now hurry and go." 

"See ya around." Jyou left and went up the stairs, but chibi Yamato stayed right where he was and wouldn't   
budge. "Um... Yamato? We need to go." 

Yamato stared at Jyou and stated, "I'm not going. I have to stay with Sora." 

Jyou blinked, "Sora will be fine with Mimi, Yamato. Now come on." 

"Iie." The blonde boy held onto chibi Sora's hand and continued staring at Jyou. 

Sweatdropping, Jyou turned to Mimi for help, "Ne... Mims? I could use some help here." 

Mimi smirked, "Yamato, you need to go home and see your daddy. And same with Sora here, she needs to   
find her mommy. So be good and follow Jyou." 

"Iie." Yamato turned his stare to Mimi now, "I'm not going." 

It was Mimi's turn to blink and sweatdrop... she glanced at Sora and asked, "Sora, tell Yamato that you   
need to see your mommy." 

Not noticing the urgency in Mimi's voice, Sora answered with a question, "Can we see my mommy together?   
Onegai?" 

"Demo, Sora-chan, Yamato needs to see his daddy too." The keeper of Purity tried to explain. 

Seeing Sora's confused expression, Yamato pouted (a/n: aww... ^^) and told the older girl firmly, "I'm   
staying with Sora, and that is that." 

Mimi sighed and told Jyou to run upstairs and get Ishida-sama, "Bring him to the Takenouchi home, 'kay?" 

"Got it." 

Shaking her head, Mimi poked Yamato, "You're nothing but trouble, kiddo." 

Yamato's sapphire eyes blazed, "I'm older than you, Tachikawa. Can't you count?" 

"But you're not, at least currently." Mimi rolled her eyes. 

Sora smiled, "Come on, Yama. I wanna see okaasan!" 

"Okay." Yamato smiled and led Sora to her home. He glanced at the doorbell above him and attempted to   
jump and hit. But no luck... a slender finger stuck out and pressed it for him. "Kuso, Tachikawa! Keep   
your hands to yourself!" 

"Oh, gomen nasai." She smirked, waiting for the door to open. 

A moment later, rustling sounds could be heard, and the door flung open in a hurry. Mrs. Takenouchi   
breathed and said, "Yes?" 

Amusement flashed through Mimi's eyes as she picked Sora up in spite of Yamato's stare, and handed the   
chibi burnette to the elder woman, "Your daughter, madam." 

Mrs. Takenouchi frowned, "What kind of a joke are you playing, Mimi? Sora's a lot bigger than that!" 

Chibi Sora eyed her mother confusingly (a/n: boy, Sora's confused a lot today, ne? ^^), and pouted,   
"Okaasan...?" 

~*~ ~*~ 

Chibi Yamato: What kind of a ending is this?!   
Chibi Sora: That was weird... no offense.   
Wings: Ne, you two talk too much... I dunno, I just feel like stopping it there. ^^   
Chibi Sora: Doushite? *blinks*   
Wings: Aa, you'll find out soon enough. Meanwhile... do something for me.   
Chibi Sora: Okies! *looks at Yamato*   
Chibi Yamato: Geez Wings, you should do this sometime instead of us!   
Wings: But you two are doing such a wonderful job! ^^   
Chibi Yamato: Onna...   
Wings: You're starting to sound like Wufei... ^^;;   
Chibi Sora: No! I don't want to date Wufei!   
Wings: Umm... Sora, be careful of what you say. Wufei will get mad...   
Wufei: *comes out of nowhere* Grr......   
Chibi Yamato/Sora: *decides that doing their job is safer* Review, onegai!! ^__^ 

  



	3. Raining Chibis!

**Beware of Chibiness!**   
Episode 3 - Raining Chibis! 

Started: May 29, 2001   
Finished: May 29, 2001 

Warnings: Sorato/Yamara alert! If you find this couple to your dislike, then I'd suggest you leave here at   
once. And beware of slight hyperness... bacause I have Chibi Yama and Chibi Sora as my muses now! ^^ 

Disclaimer: Ne... Digimon doesn't belong to me, not now, not ever. 

Wings: For lime_lizard's Sorato contest! ^^ Happy b-day, lime_lizard!!   
Chibi Yama/Sora: Tanjoubi omedetou! *cheers*   
Wings: And yeah... this ep's title doesn't really have anything to do with the episode itself... ^^;;   
Chibi Yama/Sora: *sweatdrops* ...... 

~*~ ~*~ 

"Sora...?" Mrs. Takenouchi stared at the two girls in front of her, and blinked in surprise, "What have you   
done to make yourself shrink to *this* size??" 

Mimi giggled as Sora made her way into her mother's awkward embrace, "I dunno... all I know is that you   
smell really nice, okaasan!" With that, the little girl snuggled closer. 

Smiling, Mimi bowed, "Takenouchi-sama, I have to leave for school now, is Sora going to be okay staying   
home alone?" 

"I don't think I should leave for work today, with Sora in this stage... I'll stay home with her, don't worry   
about it, Mimi. Go on now, you can drop by and visit later." Mrs. Takenouchi commented, while shifting the   
small bundle of warmth in her arms to a more comfortable position. 

As Mimi was about to go, Sora leapt down and called out, "Chotto matte, Mimi-chan!" She raced towards   
her friend, her right fist tight from holding something. 

"Sora?" Mimi questioned, looking down at the smaller girl. 

Chibi Sora smiled sweetly and held out her hand, dropping the small crystal sphere into her friend's palm,   
"Thanks for everything you did last night." 

"That's sweet of you, Sora. But you don't have to-" 

"Onegai?" Sora puppied eyed the taller girl. (a/n: Aww... who can resist that, honestly? ^^) 

"Hai, arigatou. Ja mata ne." Bowing again, Mimi departed. 

Mrs. Takenouchi chuckled and pinched her daughter's cheek lightly, "What should I do with you, Sora?" 

~*~ 

Jyou rang the doorbell to the Ishida residence, and waited as patiently as he could with a chibi Yamato   
beside him. 

Finally, the door swung open, and Mr. Ishida's head poked out of the doorframe, "Yes? What is it?" 

"Ohayoo, Ishida-sama." Jyou looked up at the older man, and started to explain, "Ya-" 

Cutting off Jyou, Mr. Ishida asked hurriedly, "Did you happen to see Yamato anywhere?" 

"Hai, in fact, he's right here, sir." The keeper of Faith answered. 

Mr. Ishida glanced around a few times, "Doko desu ka?" 

Chibi Yamato tugged on his father's pants, "Otousan, I'm here." 

"Nani...?!" Mr. Ishida's eyes widened slightly, "W-who are you and what have you done with my... the other   
half of my son??" (a/n: Arigatou, chicha! ^^) 

Sapphire eyes blinked in confusion, "Otousan, you don't recognise me?" 

Gray eyes stared right back, as father and son started a staring contests. (a/n: Dun ask me... ^^;;) 

Jyou sweatdropped, "Ishida-sama, we found Yamato last night like this, and we don't know what happened   
either. The only thing we could do was to send him back the first thing this morning." 

Nodding, Mr. Ishida thanked the boy, "Arigatou, Jyou. Go on to school now, I'm afraid you'll be late if you   
don't hurry on." 

"Don't worry about it, sir. I'm already late." The Jyou flashed him a grin before leaving, "Ja mata." 

~*~ 

"Okaasan, can I please go and play with Yamato? Onegai??" Sora pleaded continuously. The chibi brunette   
was bored out of her wits, stuck in the house with nothing to do other then watching her mother fumbling   
around. She desperately wanted to get out and have some fun, but to no avail. 

Mrs. Takenouchi sighed, "Sora, I don't think you should go anywhere in this state." 

"But okaasan...!" Sora whined, "I'm not the least bit ill, sick, defected, handicapped-" 

"Demo..." Mrs. Takenochi cut her daughter off, "Yamato is at school now and probably won't recognise you!" 

"Last time I checked, he's my size!" Sora piped up. 

The older woman stared at the chibi incredulously, "What was that from?" 

Sora began happily, "We can go-" 

RING! 

Frowning, Mrs. Takenouchi moved to open the door, finding a weary Mr. Ishida and a bouncing blonde boy   
next to him. "Is anything wrong, Ishida-san?" 

"No, I just need to get to the TV station now, but I don't know what to do with Yamato. Do you think you   
can take care of him today, Takenouchi-san?" Mr. Ishida smiled apologetically, gesturing to his son. 

Mrs. Takenouchi mutter under her breath, "So Sora's been truthful, ne?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh, it was nothing. One more can't do much harm, I guess." 

Mr. Ishida was confused, "What do you mean?" 

"Hmm..." Mrs. Takenouchi then called out, "Sora, koko ni oide!" 

Chibi Sora skipped to her mother's side, "Ne?" 

"Aa..." Mr. Ishida began, "You're babysitting today?" 

"Not exactly..." Mrs. Takenouchi pointed at the chibi brunette, amusement shining in her eyes, "My   
daughter, Sora." 

Mr. Ishida's eyes widened, "Nani?! Your daughter too?" Letting out a deep sigh, he smiled warily, "I better   
get going, I'm sorry for the trouble, Takenouchi-san." 

"Doo itashimashite." She shook her head, before closing the door behind her. Raising an eyebrow, she   
faced the two chibis, "What do you two want to do now?" 

Both chibis grinned at each other, and squealed in unison, "PLAY!!" 

Thus began Mrs. Takenouchi's longest day... 

~*~ 

[Wings: We're moving onto after school now!   
Chibi Yama: Geez, onna, quit skipping around!   
Chibi Sora: ^^ You sound soooo brave saying that~! *glomps Chibi Yama*   
Chibi Yama: Onna! What have you done to my koibito?!   
Wings: Anou... let's just say that my liking to Wu-chan has affected Sora as well... ^^;;   
Chibi Yama/Sora: *sweatdrops*] 

Mimi sighed in relief as she got out of the classroom, "Phew! Talk about a close call..." Walking down the   
pathway, she ran into Taichi, who was grinning madly at her. 

"Hey Mimi! Have you seen Sora today? She was absent in my English class!" Taichi exclaimed, "And   
Yamato too! Where have those two been?" 

Mimi was uncertain to whether she should tell Taichi about the chibi problem or not, but decided to cover it   
up, "No, I haven't seen them all day too. I-" Honey brown eyes scanned the crowd frantically, and lit up   
when she saw exactly who she wanted to see, "Jyou!!" 

"Hi Mims." Jyou smiled and slid his arm around her waist, "Missed me?" 

"You bet I did!" Mimi beamed, thanking her lifesaver silently. 

"Get a room, man!" Taichi laughed, then cursed when he glanced at his watch, "Kuso! I'm late for soccer   
practice. Ja ne!" A swift turn, and Taichi was out of sight. 

"How's your day?" Jyou inquired simply. 

Mimi winced, "Bad." 

Jyou frowned for his girlfriend, "How so?" 

"First, I can't get our dear chibi friends out of my mind, therefore I wasn't able to concentrate in any of my   
classes. I was threatened with detention by two of my teachers, and..." Mimi sighed again, "Ugh. Just a   
perfectly rotten day." 

"Aww... poor Mims." Jyou cooed, producing a giggle from the other girl. 

"Thank god you showed up, Jyou. I was wondering how I would get out of this with Taichi." 

"No problem, Mims. What's a boyfriend for?" Jyou leaned in and kissed Mimi softly. 

Relaxing, Mimi returned the kiss as something happened... a soft, blue mist spread its arms around the   
couple, covering them completely. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed. The mist cleared after a while,   
revealing the still embracing couple, but... 

...only they were a couple sizes smaller. 

Yes, what was left of the scene is one chibi Jyou, and one chibi Mimi. 

Kawaii, ne? 

Not to the couple themselves... since they screamed. 

  
Owari. For now. ^^   
~*~ ~*~ 

Chibi Yama: *shakes head* Ketsumatsu no kimyou na...   
Wings: I just thought this would leave a good hang, so that our readers could imagine what will happen! ^^   
Chibi Sora: But a good hang, equals... *pauses dramatically*   
Chibi Yama: A likely chance of a sequel coming up!   
Wings: *whistles* I didn't say anything...   
Chibi Sora: *rolls eyes* You're too easy to read, Wings.   
Wings: Maybe so, but... shimatta! Just do them, would'ya?   
Chibi Yama: *grumbles* Fine...   
Chibi Yama/Sora: Minna-san, review~! Onegai, with strawberries and whip cream on the top! ^^ 

  



End file.
